Lie For Me
by tobiyaaas
Summary: "If they didn't know you were on my side, you wouldn't've gotten hurt." Her hand lightly brushes over the bruise on my jaw. "If Pirus and Crips got along, I would've already been gunned down. The whole city goes against me." She says and looks to me with a smile on her lips. "Would you lie for me?" She asks, I nod. "Good." She slides a pistol across the table and sips her whiskey.


_**Lie For Me**_

Her blonde curls bounce as she makes her way down the hall. Her plump lips are painted blood red. Her striking grey-blue eyes lined with the darkest liner she could find. Her six inch pumps clicking every time they touch the stone floor. For her only standing at 5 foot 4, her legs stretch long out of her black pencil skirt. The top thee buttons of her white blouse are undone, showing the little cleavage she has. The florescent lights are flickering, she never bothered to get them fixed. The black leather briefcase is heavy in her hand, occasionally making contact with her calf. The phone rings, she sighs and pulls it from her briefcase.

"Hey, it's Uri. My brother, he found a kid on the premises, and I was wondering if you wanted us to bring him in." He rambles.

"Bring him in, rough him up a bit too." She said, her think Chicago accent evident.

She hangs up and makes her way into her office, breathing in the scent of cigarette smoke and fancy perfume. It's not lit well, the fluorescent lights give the room a bluish-green tint. In the middle of the room sits an antique Victorian oak desk, she takes a seat in her brown leather chair and lights a cigarette. She closes her eyes and takes a drag, trying to take in as much of the peace and quiet she can. Down the hall, there is laughing and carrying on, probably Uriah and his crew. All of the sudden her door is kicked open, she automatically points her gun at the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, don't shoot the messenger." Uriah laughs, flashing a radiant smile and she tosses her gun in her top drawer. "You're looking good today, Boss." He winks.

"Enough, who the hell trespassed?" She asks exasperated while she inhales smoke.

A boy, tall with dark hair is tossed into her office and guided to a chair across from her. His clothes are ripped, but she doesn't think it's from the beating he just received. He brings his eyes up to meet hers. She realizes the shade of the bruises on his face match the color of his peculiar, dark blue eyes- they're very deep set and his lashes are long. Before speaking she takes a moment to let her eyes explore the rest of his features. He has a full bottom lip and a spare upper one. His has an angular face and a 5 o'clock shadow. He seems very, very muscular. She clears her throat before speaking.

"First, you answer all of my questions truthfully and rapidly. Second, you will not talk back. If you do, there will be consequences." She walks around to the other side of her desk and sits herself on top of it, in front of the boy. "So, why were you on my property?"

"I wanted to talk to someone." He mumbles while looking at the ground.

"Excuse me, when I ask a question, I expect you to look me in the eye." She snaps.

His eyes wander up her body, lingering at her chest. She catches him looking and lets out a raspy laugh. His eyes then become fixed on hers. "I wanted to talk to someone. I have information for you, it may be useful."

"What are you? A blood, a crip, a fucking FED? You sure as hell don't belong here." She shakes her head and begins to twirl a knife between her fingers.

"No, I'm not a gang member or a cop. I am a young man who believes in doing the right thing. All I want to do is help." His hand shoots up to cradle his jaw, he winces from the pain. Three of her men jumped him before he met her.

"What's your name?" She smirks and her fingers travel to the hem of her skirt. She slowly pulls the black fabric up and tucks her dagger in a holster strapped to her upper thigh. Tobias's cheeks redden and he shifts in his seat. His eyes mosey up from her feet to her exposed skin as she tugs her skirt back down and clears her throat.

"Tobias Eaton. I'm 23 and I'm from Southern L.A. I live right outside of Compton, but I spend most of my time there. I refuse to answer any further questions until you tell me who you are." He says and crosses his arms. The veins in his arms are popping out. His brows are furrowed and his jaw clenched.

' _Sexy. But this isn't a time for questioning, he should be answering to me_.' She thinks. Compton, a poor city in Southern Los Angeles County. It revolves around sex, drugs, and gang violence.

"I'm Tris Prior. I'm 21 and from Englewood, Chicago." She takes one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out. Tobias relaxes and runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

"You know, when your guys beat me up, I was nervous that they were gonna bring me in here and kill me." He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Rule number one of the Prior Cartel, don't name your fears. People will learn them and try to use them against you. The only time we speak of them is when you're tested." Tris points out, hopping off her desk, her heels making a loud click when they come in contact with the floor.

Tobias sinks back into his chair when she stands directly in front of him. He directs his gaze to her black pumps, trying to avoid any contact. Tris reaches down and cradles his cheek with her right hand, "You should ice these." She runs her thumb over the dark blue bruises under his left eye.

"Are you interested in staying? Compton is long, long way from New Orleans." She asks.

"I could say the same thing to you. Why aren't you in Chicago?" Tobias smiles.

"I'm just checking up on things here, sweetheart. I have to make sure the people I put in charge are running things correctly. I can show you around and you can make your decision. If you do choose to stay with us, I will then take you to my other command centers and you can decide which one you'd like to remain at." She grabs his hand and leads him out of the room.

Tobias thought about staying, but he really didn't want to get involved with a drug cartel. He had already caused trouble with past gangs, hence he has tons of valuable information. Tris doesn't want it though, she doesn't deal with snitches. But she'll hear him out. She has to make sure he is a credible source before she listens to his 'valuable information'. He had heard of the infamous Prior Cartel. They are ruthless, merciless, and extremely territorial. He had heard they are stationed on almost every continent and nearly run the drug world. They are notorious for somehow pinning all their wrongdoings on other gangs and important political figures. They make their way down a corridor, it seems to go on forever. The farther they walked the brighter it got. Then it seemed as if the sky had opened up and light poured in. The once narrow corridor, abruptly became a massive underground cavern filled with hundreds of people. There people buzzing around everywhere all doing different things, but all garbed in black and burgundy.

"This is the Pit. Everyone meets up here, this is the center of all operations. As you know, this isn't an ordinary 'gang'. We're not really a gang at all, we're an organization. This is my business, my life." She smiles.

"Did you, I dunno, found all this?" He gestures to all the hustle and bustle down below.

"Do you think I did?" Tris smirks, flattered that he thinks she could possibly begin all of this.

"You seem like a lady who can handle her shit, so yeah. I think you built this from the ground up."

She laughs, "I took it from the last, guy. Usually there is an uproar after the past leader dies, but everyone respects me here."

' _Dies?_ ' Tobias thinks. ' _Did she murder him?_ ' He asks himself, but he has a bad habit of thinking out loud.

She smiles, looks to him, and shakes her head. She makes a gun with her right hand and sticks it to her head, acting like she shot herself.

"So he committed suicide?" He wonders.

"Technically." She begins to walk down the stairs into the massive sea of people.

Tobias tries to follow, but loses her in the crowd. He desperately tries to catch up with her, but instead is stuck wondering, ' _How the fuck am I gonna get myself outta this one?_ '

 **A/N: Woah I started something new. As far as I know, this is an original idea? If it's not I am sorry, just let me knooooww. If there are any mistakes, I'm hella sorry, but I just don't feel like rereading oops. Okie Dokie, I hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me? If this receives a positive response, the next chapter will be up in a few days (I'm hoping).**

 **Until next time,**

 **Tobiyaaas**


End file.
